Atonement
by Mr. Rage Guy
Summary: Takes place after Allen turns Mana into an akuma, will he ever be able to atone to this crime? Allen x Lenalee, Allena in later chapters. NOTE: ISN'T SO MUCH GEARED TOWARDS ALLEN x LENALEE YET! THAT COMES IN LATER CHAPTERS! Mostly about what could have happened instead.
1. Prologue

**Atonement: Prologue**

**Hi it's Mr. Rage Guy here with my new story just like I promised. Alright, I know it probably isn't the first of its kind, but I hope you enjoy. It IS a Lenalee x Allen, Allena whatever you want to call it, just in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

"Allen, never stop... keep walking... until the day... you die". The last words of the man known as Mana Walker, Allen's stepfather.

"No don't hurt Mana!" Allen cried out as he was dragged by his now transformed left arm towards the black skeleton like object. But to no avail, there was a small explosion as the akuma was destroyed.

"Ho ho! What do we have here? An exorcist?" The Millennium Earl laughed. "No, you don't have the uniform, you can't be! In that case it should be easy to defeat you!" With that, he raised a strange-looking umbrella over his head. It was purple and had what appeared to be a miniature pumpkin at the end.

"Lero, lero, lero!" The pumpkin shouted.

"Akuma! Take care of this beat!" The Millennium Earl called out as he flew away, a dozen of the freakish monsters appeared in the sky. Allen's hand was still active but Allen himself was helpless to do anything still shocked. The akuma began firing at him but his left arm simply moved on it's own to deflect the bullets. The sound of the cannons was enough to snap Allen out if his depression he looked up straight at the monsters in front of him. Allen froze with fear. He wiped the blood off his face that had been seeping out if the wound he'd received from earlier. Hovering in the air next to each of the akuma was a human like figure with a purple fire surrounding it. 'Wha- what are those?' Allen thought to himself. 'Wait... is one of them... crying?' Thew had been one next to Mana but not bound in chains and wrapped in bandages.

"Allen, destroy me" Mana's had said after he had become an akuma. 'Were those things all turned into monsters?' His arm continued to deflect the bullets each ricocheted off. "No... that's their soul. The soul of the person that was lost, suffering... but why?" He remembered how the Earl had commanded that the akuma kill Allen and wear his body. The spirit is fully aware of what hey are doing and the last thing they want is to harm the ones whom they loved. "That's why they should be destroyed," he thought out loud.

Not fully over the trauma, but enough so to realize what had to be done, the boy leaped into battle. His arm glowing as if satisfied he was done moping.

A man wih red hair, a golden coat with a silver insignia on it walked out of a bar. General Cross Marian. A general for the Black Order walked out of a bar. He drank way too much, was always in debts which he never paid, and had also been missing for over a year. He was an exorcist sent on a mission classified as having an unknown length of time required to complete it. 'Oh well, if it's an unknown time of completion then I might as well have some fun while I'm at it' he thought to himself. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. 'That's the direction of the graveyard.' What looked like explosions emanated from the area. He set off at a lazy pace towards the explosions. 'Maybe just a practical joke, but it is my job to destroy akuma if there are any.'

Allen may have been born with this strange cursed arm, but he'd never trained like an exorcist had at the order. To say the least, he was slowly losing ground. The first two had gone down easily, but shortly after that the rest had already circled around effectively trapping him. 'One of them is different,' Allen noticed. It was shaped like a human standing on two legs, but it had a strange almost cat-like shaped head instead of hands were a set of three blades. The feet had claws too. 'Uh-oh,' the cannons glowed then the fire resumed. He leaped straight at one of the akuma slicing through it as he landed on the other side, not a single bullet touching him. Speed it seemed was also a trait that was enhanced by his arm.

"Stay back! This one is mine!" The cat-like akuma announced, exhibiting speed even faster than Allen was capable of when his innocence was activated as it rushed over and brought both blades down attempting to hit Allen from above. Allen barely raised hes arm in time to block. The akuma followed up with a kick leaving three long gashes across his chest left by the claws. Allen leaped back and destroyed another akuma that had flanked him from the side. He sank to one knee, blood pouring from the wound on his chest. The akuma that had delivered the wound vanished. 'Where did it go?!' Allen thought, then only too late did he realize where the akuma was. He screamed as the blades tore open his back; leaving behind six huge gashes. Allen collapsed forward, he could've sworn he'd seen a man run up and shout something before he blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 1, End.**

**So how was it? This was really only a prologue to the main story. Sorry about the wait, with schoolwork and all, I've had a lot going on. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**:3**

**:33**

**Ok done with putting in random faces. I don't really have much to say except PLEASE leave a review, favorite or something. With school and everything it's nice to know this isn't all in vain, that someone actually enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (****title 17, U. S. Code****). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.**

**Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.**

**1.****The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes**

**2.****The nature of the copyrighted work**

**3.****The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole**

**4.****The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work**

**The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.**

**The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."**

**Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.**

**The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.**

**When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.**

**FL-102, Reviewed June 2012**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

**A/N: From General Cross's point of view.**

**'A boy destroyed these?' He thought as he drew out Judgment, his anti-akuma weapon. He silver of the gun reflected in the moonlight. The akuma turned to face their new opponent.**

**"A gun is useless! Bullets won't have any effect on us!" The level two announced haughtily.**

**"No, you're the one who's going to die," Cross said raising the silver weapon in front of him. "Also, whoever said I used real bullets?" He fired what sounded like one shot, but was actually several to the head of the level two and the other akuma. They all exploded simultaneously in a flash of light followed by a tremendous bang. 'Now... the kid...'**

**"Ummm... hey are you dead?" He asked as he walked over towards he boy. 'Believe me, the last thing I want is an apprentice to get in my way,' Cross thought as he picked up the boy and began walking at a brisk pace back towards the inn, sticking to alleyways to avoid a scene.**

**Once Cross had treated the kid's wounds he called headquarters. Of course, he didn't want to since it had been a year after he'd had any contact with them.**

**"May I ask whose calling?"**

**"It's me General Cross," he answered.**

**"Great, what the hell have you been up to this whole time? Oh and by the way, I'm supposed to tell you, we're only covering for travel expenses from now on. Anything else comes out of your pocket, that includes alcohol," a male voice answered from the other end of the line.**

**The general silently cursed to himself, great another debt. "Oh but I found a new exorcist! But he kinda sucks. He got his ass kicked when fighting only a few level ones and a single level two."**

**"Is he injured badly?"**

**"Yeah, like I said he sucks."**

**"Bring him back to headquarters; we're not that far from your present location. A train should be arriving soon."**

**Cross groaned, "fine". Then hung up**

**Allen woke up around lunchtime the next day.**

**"Oh, so you've returned to the world of the living," General Cross said with a hint of sadness in his voice.**

**Allen's hand shot up to his left eye. He couldn't see out of it.**

**"I know, I know, it's not the best job in the world, but until we get you to headquarters it's all I can do."**

**"H-Headquarters?" Allen asked.**

**"Well yeah, you have an anti akuma weapon, your becoming an exorcist, I've been given orders to take you back to headquarters," General Cross stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Anti wha-?"**

**Cross sighed, 'I hope this idiot gets assigned to another general,' he thought. "An anti akuma weapon. The one you used to destroy those things back there, although you failed in the end."**

**At this Allen's eyes filled with sorrow. "Mana..." he whispered.**

**"Your father?"**

**"No stepfather... my birth parents abandoned me and I think you can guess why," Allen responded holding up his left arm. "Why don't you think it's strange of horrific?" Allen questioned.**

"**I take it that was his grave back there," the general stated.**

**Allen paused then quietly answered: "yes".**

"**Then if I'm not mistaken you fell for the Millennium Earl's tricks? You turned your stepfather into an akuma? You're lucky I had been passing through the town or you'd be lying next to that grave in a pile of ash." Cross continued, not even giving Allen a chance to speak. "Akuma are creatures born from sorrow. They souls that have been called back, are never free to pass on. The peoples' souls inside are constantly aware of what they are doing, yet are unable to do anything about it." The general explained. "Now go to sleep or something, you could use the rest" he commanded tired of dealing with the never ending stream of questions.**

**In truth, it took Allen a long time to fall asleep. To say he felt awful would be a major understatement. Not only relating to his current physical state, but his mental one too. Once Cross had explained to him what exactly they were, he realized: 'No one else should have to suffer like this.' He knew that to be the truth. Mana would never have wanted to hurt Allen in any way. 'They're tragic, born by the sorrow of the loved ones that couldn't bear to lose them. Is that why they destroy them?' These thoughts did not completely dissipate the guilt he felt; but at least now he knew what he had to do. He had to become an exorcist.**

**Chapter 2, End.**

**FINALLY FINISHED AND AT... 11:30 PM YESSSSS! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW! OH WELL! SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Hi! At the end of this chapter please review. It really motivates me to continue writing this. Thank you those who have followed this. NOTE: SORRY I HAVE NO OTHER EXCUSE THAN I WAS TIRED. I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THAT MANA WAS ALLEN'S STEPFATHER SORRY! I'LL FIX IT FROM NOW ON!**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

The first thing Allen though when he saw the building that housed the Asian branch was: 'how is that even safe?' The colossal black structure towered atop of a cliff appeared to be menacing to anyone that didn't know what it was for. Then another question popped into his head. "Um, how are we going to get up there?"

"Follow me," the general said. He led Allen to the edge.

"We have to climb?!" Allen said shocked at the idea of climbing up the treacherous looking cliff.

Without responding the general yelled: "Gatekeeper!" A stone face appeared on the wall. "It's me general Cross! Open up!"

"Scanning…" a voice replied. "Akumaaaaa!"

"Shit I thought this might happen!" Cross muttered under his breath.

"What is it?! Theres an akuma where?" Allen questioned, looking around wildly.

"Idiot I'm under orders to bring the boy here by the supervisor.

From inside the building they contacted the supervisor and once things had calmed down a bit the door opened. They were met with a cavernous tunnel and a river ran through it. A rowboat with a cloaked figure sat upon the river. The figure was clad in a white cloak and a mask that covered the lower half if his

"Sorry about that alarm, I guess it must have been a false alarm." The chief said when Allen got inside.

"No it must've been from his eye." Cross stated.

"His eye?"

A glazed look came over Allen's eyes, upon noticing this the branch head asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," the general said hurriedly. "Oh and for now, the nurse here should look at the kid's wounds.

* * *

"How did this happen?!" The head nurse exclaimed after removing the hastily applied bandages.

"A level two got him, the claws slashed across his chest," the general said.

"It seems like you're using even more younger people nowadays." The head nurse said sadly. "First you bring that girl in claiming she can use innocence, next you come here with a child even younger than her with serious injuries?!" "And why is his hair white?!"

This initiated a response from the up until now silent boy. "What?! My hair is not whi... te." He paused as he looked at the mirror over the sink in the room. His hair was white.

"To win this war we have to stay on top of things. And besides, it's not like they're harmless children; they share a bond with innocence which in turn is forged into a weapon."

"I think your missing the point." She continued. "Your using children to fight your war."

"I'm done arguing about this subject, I have a report to make." I'll make sure to send someone down to take him to his room."

General Cross had just finished explaining everything to the chief. Well, almost everything. He'd omitted the part of Allen turning Mana into an akuma. He felt that if the boy wanted them to know what had happened, then he could tell them himself.

"Excellent a new recruit" a man said as he strode into the room. Malcom C. Leverrier stood in the doorway. "Anyways general Cross, I have orders from central. You are to leave to resume your mission at once"

"Sure".

* * *

Allen had been waiting for a while now. The wound on his chest needed stitches but thankfully the rest didn't. He now had a patch of cloth over his eye to let it heal. The nurse had questioned about how he'd obtained the injury. Allen had said he didnt want to talk about it and she nodded understandingly. Eventually a white cloaked figure much like the one on he boat walked throuh the door.

"Hi, I'm Ryuko a finder for the black order.

"Oh, hello sir" Allen said.

"No need to call me sir, after all I am only just a finder your at a higher position than me."

"Finder? What do they do?" Allen inquired.

"They travel in search of strange phenomenon and investigate, if the cause is innocence we call in the exorcists to retrieve it as no doubt wherever the innocence is, akuma are never far behind." Ryuko explained. "Anyways, you should really get some rest, I'll show you to your room.

They were halfway there when a group ran down the corridor. "Split up amd find her!" a man shouted angrily. As the man rounded the corner Allen got a better glimpse of the person that had been man had a moustache and black hair.

"What is going on?" Allen asked.

"She must've escaped again" the finder replied.

"Who is 'she', that's not very descriptive."

"Someone we found that is capable of using innocence but refuses to cooperate with us" Ryuko said.

"Wait... you said escaped. You mean you keep her locked up?"

"We have no choice, if we don't she attempts to escape at every opportunity."

"Why is that?"

"Well, from what I've heard about you, you were an orphan when the order found you, from what knowledge we have the girl's entire family was murdered by akuma. The only surviving family member she has is her brother but he wasn't compatible so the order just took her away. She wants to see him again. But even more age wants to escape from this place so badly she has to be under suicide watch. I don't agree with how they're handling this but I cant really do anything about it."

"That's not right. They can't just seperate family like that." Allen said walking off.

"Hey where are you going!" The finder called after him.

"I'm going to see what I can do." Allen replied. "What they're doing here isn't right. I'm putting a stop to it."

I'm going with you then. I disagree with them too and besides you'll likely get lost seeing how its only your first day here. Oh by the way, I know sometimes they do things like this but most of us consider the order to be our home so I hope you grow to like it Jere Allen."

"Alright lets go." Allen said.

"Alright just avoid those people that ran by here. They're called CROW and they're from central, the place that funds the Black Order. Of ordered to they wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Allen replied.

They didn't have to look long at all. A person rounded the corner and slammed into Allen knocking him backwards. The person instantly jumped up, a frightened expression on their face. 'I don't think my eye being covered like this helps the matter.' Allen thought to himself. Allen gasped as pain exploded in his chest. He looked down and saw that blood had begun seeping through the bandages on the wounds.

"Hey wait Allen that's the person they're looking for!" The finder said. The girl stood there unsure if she had been he one to hurt him.

"Are you going to at least I apoligize?" Allen asken. "After all you did just run into me" he said sitting up ignoring the pain.

"Why aren't you trying to capture me like the rest of the people here?" She finally said.

"Why? Is there any reason for us to? All I see here is a girl standing here having a conversation. Not anything worth capturing someone over." Allen said winking at her. "Anyways what's your name I'm Allen. Pleased to meet you"

The girl paused before answering in a whisper, "It's Lenalee. But aren't you hurt?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing. And I also wanted to mention. Like you, I also have the potential to become an exorcist. Also they're never going to help you if you remain a prisoner. If you listen and cooperate you'll gain more freedom and maybe even be able to fond and see your brother again."

"But I want to go home." Lenalee said.

"Well I have no family so its easier for me I guess, but eventually the order becomes like a home. Even if you feel like it isn't you'll have a better chance of finding him if you cooperate."

"Maybe your righ-" Lenalee began but was cut off by an angry shout.

"There she is!" A voice shouted. The CROW had finally caught up.

* * *

**Chapter 2, End.**

**Sorry that this is kind of boring. But hey, come on it** **had Lenalee in it… I know, I know, probably doesn't count. Anyways, so thank you people that have followed and reviewed, they really motivate me. I have a ton of schoolwork and a huge research project so anything, reviews, favorites, follows all help me to write these.**


End file.
